Mientras tu sales a citas
by GlowMist12
Summary: Natsu tiene un plan para cuando Lucy tiene citas, pero eso causara que un Gajeel este molesto, a medio Fairy Tail sordo y la mitad del gremio quemado. Creo este plan no fue el mejor de todos ¿o si?


**Hola Holita~ Aqui les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras comía (eso causo que casi escupiera mi comida ;D) Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Naruto y el Emo vengador de Sasuke no me pertenecen.. pero ellos no salen aquí LOL**

* * *

Era una linda mañana en Magnolia, las avecillas cantaban, y en casa de nuestra rubia favorita los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana haciendo que la maga de espíritus abriera los ojos encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que su compañero Dragon Slayer se había quedado a dormir en su casa… en su cama…con ella (otra vez e.e) Lucy decidió para esta vez la intromisión a su hogar y levantarse, tomar el desayuno, y prepararse para la cita que tenia hoy en la tarde.

Natsu por su parte, despertó igualmente por los molestos rayos de sol, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Lucy ya se había levantado entonces se estiró en la cama y se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con una Lucy preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Lucy te sientes bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque no me sacaste a patadas de tu casa, y estas haciendo el desayuno

— ¿Que no me puedo levantar de buen humor?

—Pueeeesss…

—Ok, ok ya entendí— Dijo la maga al mismo tiempo que ponía dos platos en la mesa. El pelirosado se sentó con rapidez y empezó a comer su desayuno.

—¿Y Happy?

—Se quedo con Wendy y Charle

Siguieron comiendo entre risas y bromas hasta que Natsu preguntó:

—¿Por qué te levantaste tan de buen humor Luce?

—Hoy tengo una cita.

Cuando la maga termino de decir la frase de la discordia, Natsu estaba a punto de echarse un bocado pero en cuanto oyó la respuesta de Lucy, abrió sus ojos como platos aun con la boca abierta y tiró el tenedor.

—¿Pasa algo Natsu?

Pero el no respondió.

—Oe, Natsu— dijo Lucy mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de la cara del dragon slayer

La rubia agarró un vaso con agua y se lo tiro a la cara del Dragneel haciendo que este saliera de su shock.

Natsu se paró de su asiento y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió a la habitación de Lucy y saltó por la ventana y ahora corrió en dirección a su casa perdiéndose de vista.

—¿Pero que le pasara?— se preguntó la maga

—Bueno es Natsu después de todo— Lucy se contestó a si misma mientras levantaba los platos para lavarlos.

—Es mejor que me prepare para mi cita.

**Lalalalanatsuessexylalalalalalalalalalalala**

Natsu buscaba desesperadamente debajo de la cama, en el baño, en los sillones, hasta que lo encontró, las tomó y ahora salió corriendo en dirección al gremio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**LalalalalavivaelNalu!lalalalalalalalalallalaalal**

Natsu pateó las puertas del gremio, entró ignorando la mirada confusa de los demas, buscó con la mirada al Dragon Slayer de hierro, hasta que lo encontró en una mesa comiendo pedazos de metal junto con una Levy leyendo un libro y un Lily tomando un jugo de kiwi.

Rápidamente se acercó a la mesa, parándose en frente de Gajeel, poniendo unas cadenas y candados sobre la mesa y estirando los brazos como si pidiera ser arrestado.

El pelinegro tomó las cadenas, las miró, luego miró a Natsu y dijo:

—¿Otra vez salamander?

Natsu asintió frenéticamente.

Gajeel suspiró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y fue en dirección a un pilar del gremio con Natsu siguiéndolo por detrás.

Ya en el pilar, el mago de fuego se sentó en el y dejó que Gajeel lo encadenara, cerrara los candados y se comiera las llaves.

Gajeel volvió a suspirar y se encaminó a su mesa, se sentó y volvió a comer su hierro.

—¿Por qué encadenaste a Natsu?—preguntó Levy.

A lo que el pelinegro solo respondió:

—¿Por qué la coneja tiene que salir tanto?

Levy al no entender la respuesta del matadragones, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalyanosecomodiregirmealosperson ajeslalalala**

Lucy ya estaba lista para su cita, de repente se acordó de la extraña actitud de su amigo en la mañana pero no encontraba respuesta a que le pudo haber pasado.

Otros pensamientos la invadieron, como el porqué de tenia citas, era para olvidarse de su compañero pelirosado ya que creía que no era correspondida.

Mostró una sonrisa triste, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos sentimientos y salió en dirección al restaurant donde había quedado para su cita.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalolakeaselalalalalalalalalalal alalalalal**

En el gremio, Natsu pataleaba y se sacudía en un vano intento de liberarse de las cadenas.

—¡GAJEEL DESATAME, LUCY ESTA EN PELIGRO!— gritó Natsu dejando sordo.. bueno.. a casi todos

—No.. no lo esta— respondió el oji rojo

Gajeel suspiró de nuevo (cuantas veces iban ya xD) tratando de no ir y dejar inconsciente al mago que el había amarrado.

—¿CÓMO LO SABES? ¡ESE BASTARDO PUEDE ESTAR APROVECHANDOSE DE ELLA!— gritó Natsu aun forcejeando contra las cadenas

—¡Cállate salamander, la coneja está bien¡— rugió Gajeel mientras le lanzaba un trozo de hierro a la cabeza del mago de fuego dejándolo inconsciente, algo que agradeció el pelinegro.

Cabe decir, que nadie en el gremio entendía que pasaba y todos estaban notablemente sordos.

**Lalalalalestoycomiendochocolate:3lalalalalalalalla lalala**

Una rubia iba de camino al gremio después de su cita, el chico era guapo y divertido pero le faltaba algo (no era natsu okya) terminada la cena decidió ir al gremio y de paso preguntarle a Natsu porque que le había pasado en la mañana, ya estaba parada delante de las puertas del gremio, tomo aire y las abrió pero no esperaba encontrarse con una escena tan.. Peculiar.

La cosa era así:

Estaba un Natsu amarrado a un pilar, tratando de quemarlas.. sin éxito.. gritándole cosas a un Gajeel bastante molesto.

—¡Suéltame Gajeel! ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

—Ya lo mataras después.. ¡Ahora cállate!—

Lucy se acercó a Mira.

—Mira ¿Por qué Natsu está amarrado a un pilar y porque le grita a Gajeel?

—Nadie sabe— contestó la peliblanca— pero Natsu ha estado así desde que Gajeel lo encadenó, como no pudo soltarse quemo las cosas que estaban alrededor.

Lucy lo vio con una mueca de confusión, ahí es cuando se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos al notar que, efectivamente, mesas, pilares, paredes y el techo estaban quemados, otras cosas no eran más que simple ceniza de lo que algún día fueron. (momento de silencio por favor u.u)

Los dragon slayers estaban tan sumidos en sus gritos que no notaron que las puertas del gremio se habían abierto y había entrado la persona por la cual estaban gritando.

—Tsk. No seas celoso salamander, la coneja regresara.

Lucy se extraño de que Gajeel la haya mencionado (a su manera) a ella.. digo.. ella que tenía que ver.. (pobre lucy no sabe :c)

—Oh … ¡cuando me encuentre con ese cabron le cortare las piernas y se las daré de comer!

En ese momento Gray llego de su misión , y al ver el desastre, caminó hacia la barra le preguntó a Mira que pasaba, ya que nadie sabía, debía ir con el origen de los problemas, ósea los dos magos que estaban gritando en medio del gremio.

—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?

—La coneja salió a una cita y este tipejo se puso celoso.

—¿Lucy salió a una cita?

Gajeel solo asintió con la cabeza.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos al oír esa conversación, ósea que Natsu estaba celoso? Eso explicaría porque se puso raro en la mañana y se daba una vaga idea de porque estaba amarrado así que decidió acercarse a donde estaban los 3 magos para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Oe! Que los oigo— dijo Natsu molesto porque el mago de hielo había interrumpido su "trato" con Gajeel que según él, ya casi lo convencía de soltarlo..

Ahora Gray también se unió a los gritos en un vano intento de que Natsu se callara hasta que el alquimista de hielo hiciera una pregunta

—¿¡Y A TI QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA SI LUCY SALE O NO?!— Gritó Gray solo en bóxers (fanservice ;D)

—¡POR QUE LA AMO MIERDA!— respondió Natsu a los gritos aun forcejeando

En ese momento todos se callaron incluido Gray y Gajeel

Acto seguido todos voltearon a la maga de espíritus que estaba congelada a unos metros del pilar.

Natsu se dio cuenta que todos miraban hacia un punto en especifico, giró como pudo en el pilar y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que Lucy había escuchado lo último que había gritado en un momento de impulsividad.

Lucy aun estaba congelada en su sitio, pero empezó a parpadear repetidamente y salió de su shock mental, mostrando una sonrisa.

La rubia se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazó murmurando un:

—Yo también…

Natsu no pudo ser más feliz en ese momento.

—Si estabas celoso debiste decirme— dijo Lucy poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Natsu solo rió nervioso, Gajeel se comió las cadenas dejando libre al pelirosado.

El se levantó rápidamente, le dio un beso fugaz a la maga en los labios y la abrazo. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y miraron a los demás que estaban con una cara de aceptación total.

—Debería encadenarte más seguido— dijo Lucy con un tono divertido.

—¡NOOOOO!— gritaron todos.

Natsu cogió la mano de Lucy y se la llevo fuera del gremio.

**Lalalalalalalalalalnosehacerescenasromanticaslalal alalalalalalalalal**

Al día siguiente…

Natsu y Lucy iban tomados de la mano en dirección al gremio, abrieron las puertas de este y se encontraron con una Erza recién llegada de su misión (junto con Wendy, Juvia , Charle y Happy ) hecha una fiera.

—NATSU!— Dijo Erza con voz de ultratumba.

—Eeek!

Natsu temiendo por su vida, soltó la mano de Lucy retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo como si hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte, eso enojo mucho mas a Erza que invocó su armadura del purgatorio y también salió del gremio en busca del mago de fuego.

Juvia estaba acosando a su Gray-sama detrás de uno de los pocos pilares que sobrevivieron a la masacre, Wendy tomaba un jugo en la barra junto con Charle y Happy pero este ultimo comía un pescado sin importarle que su dueño podría morir próximamente. Y Lucy fue a charlar con Levy de algunos libros.

—¡Huir es de hombres!

—Are, are— dijo Mira con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba la barra.

**Lalalalalayacasiseterminalalalalalalalalalalalal**

En un bosque estaba una Erza aun hecha una fiera y un Natsu golpeado y sangrando.

—Agradece que estuviera cansada por la misión o te hubiera ido peor— dijo Erza aun con su espada en mano.

—Aye!— respondió a duras penas un Natsu al borde de la muerte.

Al final, después de reconstruir el gremio, calmar a Erza, hacer una fiesta por la nueva pareja y una que otra transfusión de sangre todo termino bien..

* * *

**Alguien mas quiere estar amarrado a un pilar? *Levanta el brazo y al ver que nadie mas lo levanta lo baja lentamente* **

**Anyway... Bueno algo iba a escribir pero como aqui estan hablando por telefono me desconcentran y se me olvida :I asi que... se me olvido otra vez xDDD**

**Los veo en otro arranque de locura que se me ocurra.. bye-bye :3 **


End file.
